The Sims Social
The Sims Social is a Facebook application that was released as Beta. Its first wall post was on Monday, June 6th, 2011. Description The Sims Social brings the fun and creativity of The Sims to Facebook! Create unique Sims and live out their dreams—or stir up trouble by pulling pranks. Develop deep relationships to unlock new features and advance: befriend and fight, date and cheat, love and betray. Play with life in a whole new way—with your real friends, for free. The Sims Social is a Facebook game made by Playfish and EA. It takes part in a town called Littlehaven. A mobile application for smartphones is also in development as a companion app to the Facebook version, which will be available on the current generation of smartphones. The game also features remakes of real life famous people such as Elvis Plumbob and Marisim Monroe . Characters *'Macy' - Macy helps players to earn money and decorate house. She appears when you're clicking anything related with money. *'Bella Goth' - Bella is a tutorial Sim. She helps the player to get started on Littlehaven, build house, and expanding land. She appears as neighbor in game. *'Shane Shaw' - Shane is a handsome guy in Littlehaven and loves to date. He occasionally appears in update every week, or in-game adversitement. *'Scarlett Shaw' - Scarlett is a member of the Cream Club, dedicated to popularity and self-promotion. Possibly, she is Shane Shaw's sister. She appears when the game recognized that you're not on computer. *'Buddy' - Buddy is a friendly Sim of bland disposition. Before, he appeared in snag or game errors notification. *'Barbara Belle' - Barbara is a fitness instructor Sim who can be seen around town. She appears when you're out of energy. *'Dallas' - Dallas is friend of Bella Goth. She has a cousin in the music industry. *'Gustav Heimlich' - Gustav is a spiritual counselor Sim who has moved from Europe. *'Fleur' - Fleur is Gustav Heimlich's personal assistant. *'Chloe' - Chloe is a Sim who enjoys romance. *'Mike' - Mike is a member of the HiQ Club, and contact with the M.S.S. *'Penelope Pemberton' - Penelope is President of the Venture Planning League (V.P.L.). *'Jessica' - Jessica is recruiter for the local super hero league, dressed like a Team Evil Cheerleader. Features *Create a Sim that suits your interests, with different personalities, looks and traits. *Add your friends as neighbors and visit their house. *Two Sims can have various relationship statuses, including friend, romantic partner, or enemy. *Gain experience points to level up your game and unlock more capabilities and items. *Build and decorate your house and lot; gain house value with new items every week. *Train your Sim in skills to unlock items and earn Simoleons. *Help your friends to build rooms and collect items needed for skills and quests. *Events that happen in the game can be shared on your profile and others. *Be an inspired Sim by fulfilling their needs/motives, so you can earn more Simoleons. Currency The Sims Social has four different currencies: Simoleons, SimCash, Social Points, and Lifetime Points. *Simoleon - A basic currency. *'SimCash '- Only available by purchase. Players will receive 20 SimCash free when they begin playing. *'Social Points '- Social Points can be gained by performing social interactions with other Sims. *'Lifetime Achievement Points (LAP) '- LAP can be gained by leveling up skill and finishing quest. LAP used to upgrade traits. It is similar to Lifetime Happiness in The Sims 3. ระดับเลเวล ระดับเลเวลของผู้เล่น Game levels show a player's progress in the game. มันจะสามารถเพิ่มระดับเลเวลได้โดยเพิ่มจำนวน experience points (XP). House Value Level House Value Level is value of the items/objects the player contains on their lot and storage. Whenever buying an item, the household level increases. Household level determines a Sim's wealth. Skill Levels Skills exist in all of The Sims games, including The Sims Social. In The Sims Social, skill points (level) can be gained by completing tasks on a related item. If the max level of skills are 10 and harder in other Sims games, in The Sims Social it is more than 10 and easier to do. Each level of skills can unlock a decorational item or functional item. Currently, there are 4 skills to develop: *'Cooking' - Use cooking appliances (coffee maker, microwave, stove) to cater. Players receive a microwave with their house. Other appliances are found in the shop. *'Art' - Create art on'' painting easels and boards. 'Other related items are found in the shop.'' *'Music' - Play'' musical instruments (guitar, piano, keyboard). Players receive a guitar with their house.'' Other instruments are found in the shop. *'Writing' - Write on a computer or typewriter. Players receive a computer with their house. Other writing instruments are found in the shop. To do skill tasks, it consumes 1 energy. Some skill levels/tasks must be unlocked with items such as Muse, Plans, and various elements (Example: Goodwill). These items can be earned through activities or requested from friends. Muse is droped from Art and Music whereas Plans are dropped from Writing and Cooking. Quest Completing quests will give the player bonus rewards, such as Simoleons, XP, Lifetime Points, or unlocking of special items or additional quests. Trivia *Bella Goth appears as a neighbor. The player can interact with her but cannot control her.| SimPrograms : The Sims Social is the third game in which Bella cannot be controlled (others include The Sims 2 and The Sims 2 for PSP). *The Sims Social was announced at E3 in 2011, and hit open beta August 9th. แกลเลอรี่รูปภาพ The_Sims_Social_Logo.png|The Sims Social Logo Bella 60 Seconds Interview.jpg|60 Seconds Interview with Bella Goth. Gustav 60seconds-greenblue.jpg|60 Seconds Interview with Gustav Heimlich the-sims-social-shane-shaw.jpg|60 Seconds Interview with Shane Shaw. BarbaraBelle_60seconds-greenblue.jpg|60 Seconds Interview with Barbara Belle File:The Sims Social Render 1.jpg|Render File:The Sims Social Render 3.jpg|Render File:The Sims Social Render 2.jpg|Render File:The Sims Social Render 4.jpg|Render File:The Sims Social Render 5.jpg|Render SS 1.png|One of the houses from Sims Social Shared on their facebook page. SS 2.png|Another house image. SS 3.png|A Sim using jacuzzi. Welcome to the Sims social.png|The Sims Social beginning. Videos Video:The Sims Social - E3 2011: Trailer|E3 2011 Announcement Trailer Video:The Sims Social E3 2011 Reveal|The Sims Social Demo from E3 2011 Video:The Sims Social Producer Interview|The Sims Social Producer Interview Video:The Sims Social Launch Trailer|The Sims Social Launch Trailer Video:City|The Sims Social "City" Trailer Video:Kisses Not Cows|The Sims Social "Kisses Not Cows" Trailer References External links *The Sims Social on Facebook *The Sims Social Information *The Sims Social Wikia *The Sims Social Official Forum fr:The Sims Social